


Breaking News

by Antares_28



Series: Let's Hit the Road [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Road Trip, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their escape, Alex and Hank/J'onn stop at a diner and, watching the TV, they discover Kara has a new friend... From another universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)  
> This is just another short and kind of fluffy one-shot. I love the idea of them running away together and getting closer to each other.  
> Enjoy and, as always, let me know your opinion about it. Reviews are really appreciated :D  
> Hope you'll like it :)  
> If you have some requests about Alex and J'onn's escape, just tell me!

"Hmm," Alex moaned pleasurably as she chewed on the umpteenth French fry.

"Stop stealing my food," J'onn protested, before taking a huge bite of his greasy cheeseburger.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a toothy smile. "Oh, shut up."

They were actually famished after a long day of riding along the I-70 in Illinois, and so they decided to stop at a small diner they met along the road.

The two sat across from one another in the booth next to a window as they ate their meals. It was a strange time - too late for lunch and too early for dinner - and so there were only three other customers beside them.

The place was quiet and both Alex and J'onn enjoyed the silence which surrounded them.

They shared a great grade of comfort when they were together, especially after the not-so-unexpected turn in their relationship that occurred only two days ago.

Each day they had to be focused on their plans and hit the road toward Metropolis, where the Project Cadmus facilities were located.

But then the sun had always set, twilight had come, and they spent the nights together, falling into a makeshift bed, their bodies joining and becoming one.

It was so pleasurable and wonderful, and Alex found herself praying that the sun would not rise up again so she had reason to stay in his arms longer. Because with dawn all their worries and problems came back, in the darkness they could touch and explore each other.

J'onn couldn't wait for other nights when he'd spend hours on her breasts, when he'd taste and worship her with his hands and lips and teeth. He acted as a student, eager to know everything about the secrets of her body. Her tiny frame and her smooth and pale skin, she was beautiful indeed.

Even if Martians and humans were quite alike, and intercourse was pretty similar too, he was iffy about doing something wrong or scaring her.

Since he had practically been a celibate for the past years, not having any reason to understand and practice human sex, he didn't have a clue. It could seem weird, but they completely trusted each other and discovering pleasure together was quite sweet, indeed.

For the first time, J'onn actually felt alive again. Alex had given him a second chance, the true opportunity to build a new life and he had eventually realized that his feelings for her were strong and not comparable to those he had toward Kara, or once had had toward his own daughters.

He wanted to be the best lover to her, and Alex was learning just as he did.

What made him moan and groan, what made her explode in bliss. They both had been – and still were - through enough pain, and making love had become their way to ward off the sorrow and the gloom that haunted them.

"You could have eaten your own fries, if you hadn't ordered food for children," J'onn says, glancing at the bowl of mac & cheese and the plate of chicken tenders with the honey mustard displayed in front of her.

"I don't accept food advice by someone addicted to Chocos," Alex promptly replied, stealing another fry. "Beside, snatching food from your plate is funnier."

J'onn laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I'm willing to share my kids food with you, though," she added and then took a spoonful of the mac & cheese, guiding it toward his mouth. It was a tender gesture and J'onn was slightly surprised by that, as he chewed the mouthful slowly. They both were very discreet and not prone to public display of affection.

It was a peaceful moment and whoever would've looked toward them would have seen a couple sharing a meal and taking a break from their road trip, not the pair of fugitives they actually were.

Suddenly, the afternoon news theme tune filled the diner and they both glanced up to the screen of TV, hung above the counter.

"Kara," Alex whispered with widened eyes, and J'onn immediately grabbed her hand over the table, squeezing it softly.

The journalist talked about how Supergirl, helped by a mysterious superhero in a red suit, had once again defeated Livewire and a Banshee who looked a lot like Siobhan Smythe.

"What's happening?" she asked with furrowed brows, and J'onn was just as concerned and shocked as Alex was. They thought Livewire was in one of the D.E.O. cells, not free and attempting to kill Supergirl.

"That's my girl," he muttered when they saw Kara risk her own life to save all those people around her.

Alex gasped and tightened her fingers around his hand, seeing that her sister had been literally electrified before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh my goodness," she closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to watch. "That's all my fault. I knew we shouldn't have left her alone, we shouldn't ha-"

"Alex," he stopped her rambling, his fingers brushing softly over her hand, "open your eyes. Everything ended well, look!" J'onn encouraged her and she could finally sigh with relief, seeing that firemen saved her. All those common people were ready to sacrifice themselves just as Kara had done some moments before. She had earned their trust back and Alex couldn't be happier or more proud of her little sister. It seemed that Kara was really able to get by on her own.

"She's back," Alex simply murmured, her eyes a little glassy and J'onn nodded.

Anyway, even if she was glad everything went well, she couldn't help but frown and point out: "But who the hell the Flash is, by the way?"


End file.
